The Journey of a Maid
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: Imagine yourself living in the Kou Empire. You were nobody special, just average, but always dreaming about other kingdoms. You were just a maid working in the Kou Empire Palace. One day you were just cleaning one of the oldest chamber. Who would have thought that that was going to be the start of a journey that would change your life forever? Reader/Undecided Stupid title!


Hello there! This is a reader/character story for those who are wondering. So you, the reader are going on an adventure and eventually fall in love with someone, I called this a reader/character story after all... But I don't know with who you're going to end up with, yet! So tell me who if you like... I don't own Magi and I don't own you. I do own this plot, mostly, I guess... Well enjoy!

* * *

You weren't someone special. You had always knew that you were nobody special and you were never going to be someone special.

That's what they've been telling you ever since you were little. Your mother used to tell you different things, she told you about the outside world, she told you stories about magic and princes and princesses.

She told you about other kingdoms, what they were like and when your mother had been there herself, she would tell everything. Even the most minor details.

You never told the other maids, but you really missed your mother's sweet stories, somehow they had always an happy ending and made you happy again.

Those times were fun. But, when you were nine your mother passed away.

You cried and cried and cried. The other maids didn't know what to do, you were just a young innocent girl with the dream of visiting the places your mother told about.

But back then, you felt like your dream was crushed. Although you were a little girl, you had big dreams and after the death of your mother you started to talk randomly to the other maids about it.

Soon, you had a reputation of not being one hundred percent normal. At first you didn't really notice, but as when you grew older, you started to realize the crazy stories you told.  
Stories your mother used to tell.

The other maids, being afraid of you getting punished (you were really cute after all) told you always to quit that talk. They say that you would probably got stuck in the palace forever

At that moment, you were around the twelve years old.

You were cleaning the halls as someone suddenly started to yell at you.

"Out of my way maid, I need to find nii-san!" It was one of the princes.

You quickly step aside, but the floor was wet so the prince fell.

"Damn! That hurts you know!" The prince screamed in pain.

You didn't really know what to do, it was your first encountering with a prince like this. And this prince was Ren Kouha, he was both famous and infamous under the maids.  
They all thought he was "cute", but they also said that he liked blood and had a rather strange army.

But still you ran towards him and helped him to stand up

. "A-Are you okay?" You asked carefully. You were afraid that the prince might get angry with you because you were cleaning the floor there.

"Yeah I'm fine! Thanks," Kouha said.

"A-Aren't you mad?" You asked in surprise.

"Why would I be?" Kouha said in reply.

"Well... You're a prince... And I was cleaning the floor and made it wet and then, you tripped!" You said.

To your surprise, the prince even started to laugh.

"It was my own fault I guess, but if you want me to get mad..."

You shook your head. "I-It's okay!"

"Great! Then no need to be so shy!" The prince said as he patted your shoulder. He had the same height as you, pretty small, so he couldn't pat your head.

"Yes, Kouha-domo!" You said, while blushing.

"Everyone is always so formal!" Kouha sighed. "Oh well," he continued, he putted his hand in his pocket and grabbed some fan, money.

"With this, you should buy a new dress and if you don't, I will. You look cute anyway..."

He gave you the money and then just walked away.

You stared at the money. "Thank you..." You muttered.

He really was a strange prince.

So after you had finished cleaning the hall, you greeted Yui one of the higher ranked maids and told her that you were going to the town.

She greeted you and you left trough the gate, which was open at this time of the day...  
A few years passed and whenever you saw the short prince, you couldn't help it but blush a bit.

He really was cute after all.

One day, a great party was about to be held in the palace and you and the other maids had to clean every room in the palace.

And the palace was big.

So you and some other had to clean the east side of the palace, the oldest part.  
"What do you think of this party?" One of the maids, Mayaka and also one of your friends asked.

You shrugged. "I don't really know, I hope that they will need a lot of food and that there will be too much!"

Mayaka and the others started to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Aika, another maid and friend asked.  
You nodded with a grin.

"Who would have thought that you would become a food-lover after being so obsessed with your mother's stories!" Mayaka grinned.

A few years ago, you would have gotten angry, but now?

Mayaka was a good girl, she didn't mean to offend you and was just joking.  
So you laughed, like the others.

Little did they know that you still had a dream and that you soon would be leaving...  
You opened the door which led to the east wing of the palace.

"Alright, let's start then, right?" Aika said.

You and the others nodded. This was going to take a while.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1

Soooooo, the end! Grammar mistakes and typos found? Please review, Favourite and follow and stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^


End file.
